1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack in which battery cells are prevented from being loosened to come out of position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack includes a plurality of cylindrical battery cells arranged in a plurality of rows and a plurality of layers, a partition member for partitioning the battery cells, electrode tabs for electrically connecting terminals of the battery cells partitioned by the partition member, a lower case for containing the battery cells electrically connected trough the electrode tabs, and an upper cover for covering the lower case containing the battery case therein, and is detachably attached to a body of an electronic apparatus, to be used as a power source for the electronic apparatus (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-257388).
In the battery packs according to the related art, however, a configuration in which the battery cells arranged in a plurality of rows and a plurality of layers are partitioned by the partition member and the terminals of the battery cells are electrically connected through the electrode tabs is merely adopted. Therefore, depending on the manner in which the electrode tabs are wired, handling of the battery cells by the manufacturer or the like may cause the battery cells to be loosened and released from the partition member, which means poor handleability.